The Silver Knife
by FaithoftheAir
Summary: Some die and fail.  Other's refuse to die until their task is done.  Rated T for violence and to be safe.


**Gosh, is this ever made up of cheese. Ah well. Hope you like it ^^**

Link had pinned Ganon to the ground, the Master Sword's tip at the villain's neck. The menace laughed, sending desperate shivers of fear down Link's spine. Link stayed in his dominant stance, however, taking in the intensity of the moment.

"Why don't you just kill me," Ganon laughed, his evil seaming out of it. Link couldn't show his fear; not here and now at the end of all things. Link took his sword from the villain's neck and down to his chest, where the large black crystal lay. Link took the Master Sword in both his hands and thrust upward, ready to plunge Evil's Bane into the man's torso.

"It's over, Ganon," Link said. If only he had acted a little faster. Ganon once again laughed. He reached for something at his side, and plunged it into the Hero. Ganon laughed maniacally, a sinister grin on his face.

"Your right," Ganon growled, "It _is_ over."

Link's hands fell to his sides as he staggered back a few steps, not believing what was happening. His eyes grew wide as he looked downward, seeing a silver dagger plunged deep into his torso. He didn't breath for a moment, making choking noises as blood trailed from his mouth. When he could breathe again, it was uneven, staggered. His sword dropped to the ground. Link fell to his knees, his world darkening. He looked to his left hand for a moment, the Triforce slowly fading from his hand. The result was imminent… Link was dying. _This wasn't supposed to happen, _he thought, his hand slowly making it to his bloodied side, _Everyone trusted me, I was meant to save them… not this! I… I failed…_

"LINK!" a voice screamed in horror, calling Link ever so slightly back to reality. He looked over and saw his princess, encased in the same dark crystal that kept Ganon alive. She face expressed nothing less than pure horror. A surge of rage enveloped the hero. He painfully stood, gripping his sword once more. A fire lighted in Link's eyes. He was going to stop Ganon or die trying. He was at the verge of death already, what else was there to lose? Ganon just began laugh as if it were the funniest thing.

"Good Lord, are you still trying to win? You have an over active sense of vengeance about you. It's going to get you into trouble one day."

Link charged at the villain, quick as lightning. He slashed at the menace, but Ganon seemed bored with the young hero's pretenses. The boredom faded when Link made contact with the Dark King's forearm. He was a worthy opponent, even near death. Growing weary of defending himself, Ganon simply grabbed the Hylian by his neck and slammed him in to the closest wall, holding him there.

"Well, this is rather sad isn't it? I underestimated you, I'll give you that. However, you are still no match for my power." Ganon said calmly, "To think that the story will go like this? The story of how the Hero was too late to save the land. And how, in his failure, he plunged his own sword," Ganon grabbed the Master sword and held it to the hero's chest," through his heart, as to escape his failure, running away. Then dying a slow, cruel, coward's death." Ganon laughed, "At least the last will be true, right, _Hero?"_ He mocked.

Little to Ganon's noticing, Link's hand was making its way to his wound. Ganon was close enough now. He could do it.

"No," Link choked out as wrapped his fingers around the silver knife. "I refuse to die for nothing" Suddenly Link pulled out the dagger with a groan, and in one fluid motion, thrust the dagger through Ganon's chest, destroying the black crystal. Ganon shouted in pain and dropped Link to the floor. Immediately, Link clutched his wound and ran for the Master Sword. Link was now running purely on adrenaline. He gripped his sword tightly and ran back towards the screaming Ganon. He had not a moment to lose. In one graceful motion Link stabbed Ganon through the back with every last ounce of strength he had, having the silver blade protrude all the way to his front.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH," Ganon shouted as he fell to the floor, blood now trickling from his agape mouth. Link pulled his sword out forcefully and then plunged it back in again.

"For Hyrule," Link growled, "For the King," he said giving his sword a twist, "For the lost heroes," Link grimaced, twisting it once more, "For all you destroyed that I loved," he said, fearsome, twisting the sword once more then pulling it out, "For Zelda…" He said, giving one final drive into the villain's chest. Ganon's eyes stood staring, the crystal crushed into a million tiny pieces. Ganon was dead.

Link looked over to the head of the room to see Zelda's cage break into a million dark shards. The moment she landed to her feet she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. Suddenly, the princess found Link rather heavy and his breath became labored. Her smile faded as the hero started to slip from her grip and she instinctively eased him onto the floor, unable to completely support him.

"Wha… Link?" she muttered, utterly confused. Her bewilderment was answered as she looked at his torso, her worry immanent. The blade had made a _**much**_ larger wound than what she had originally thought.

"Link…" she said softly, placing his head in her arms, gently supporting him. Link looked at her; she had tears in her eyes as she looked at his torso, but she pushed them back for his sake. Did he dare look down? When he did so, he instantly wished he hadn't. A gruesome gash enveloped his right side, completely soaked and still bleeding profusely. If this was indeed his final hour, he found it a good way to die. He had saved the princess, killed the evil king, and Hyrule would once again enter a time of peace. Link looked back to Zelda pleadingly, pushing a little of her hair out of her face, dying her golden hair crimson with his own blood. He felt as though he was staring into the violet eyes of an angel. 'When did she get so beautiful,' he asked himself.

"Princes-" Link started to cough, and little blood dripped from his mouth.

"Please don't speak," she said, blotting it away with her gloved hand. The crimson liquid began to fill his mouth, making it hard to breath in his prostrate position. He made a desperate attempt to sit up.

"NO DON'T! You'll just-" Zelda exclaimed, however it was to no avail. Link screamed out in pain, involuntarily bringing his knees to his chest. He gripped his deep gash in pain as a new wave of blood pulsed through it at his sudden movement, dribbling onto the floor. "Make it worse…" The princess finished, pushing Link back into his former position of laying prostrate.

"Listen now, princess… I … I will write… my last words in blood… if I have to," Link croaked, breathing harshly.

"Do not speak that way," Zelda said, placing Link's head on her lap, "You will be well, you'll see," She began tearing at her dress, making makeshift bandages. She began to wrap them around his stomach tightly, as to stop the bleeding. Link knew that it was in vain, but he let her do as she wished. "Remember when we got lost in Hyrule Market as children," she asked, reveling in the memories, "and how we got separated? I remember what you said, when you found me. 'I will never leave you, princess, we will go home together. I promise.'" Link nodded, smiling weakly. "Well, the promise still stands. You can't leave me; you promised," she made no attempt to stop her tears at this moment. Her hands shook as she finished bandaging him, clutching his hand tightly for a moment. "You promised," she muttered quietly through her tears.

"I'm afraid," Link started rasp, "that… I have no… hand in fate. You… can't come with me… princess." He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away some of her tears, leaving a streak of red on her face. The princess held it there against her face, her small hand covering his. "Promises… are made… to be broken." Link knew he was close to death now; his voice was very strained, barely audible. His hand was now becoming heavier, beginning to slip from the princess's face.

Zelda placed her hand on Link's cheek. He leaned into it lovingly, as if it were the last bit of warmth of this world he would ever feel. Link felt cold, his body became numb as felt as if he were to succumb to darkness. "Zel… da… I lo…" Link's voice cracked midsentence, never finishing. His eyes rolled back, and he closed his eyelids slowly as his hand fell from her face with a slight thump.

"No.. no, no," Zelda uttered, a new wave of grief falling over her, "The sentence… FINISH THE BLOODY SENTENCE, DAMMIT!" She knew he wouldn't. He would never speak to her again. Zelda's tears continued to spill. The Hero was dead. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping soundly. But Zelda knew he would never wake up, he was forever resting in her arms. Zelda embraced him as tightly as she could, rocking back and forth with his body her arms. "No," she shuttered. "Don't go, I need you…" Her tears spilled even more as she came to a revelation, one she had always known, but never dared uttered.

"I… I love you."

A light enveloped them gently. It started soft, but then became a bright glow. Zelda suddenly felt calm and relaxed. The radiance felt cool and embracing, flowing into her as if it were water. She embraced the hero, feeling the light flow into him gently. It started mild, but then it came, the pain. Zelda shuttered, fear enveloping her as she felt her power leaving her. Pain shuttered down her spin and made its way down to her stomach. Suddenly a stabbing, gruesome pain filled her. Zelda screamed loudly; hold onto Link all the more. She couldn't go on much longer, she felt darkness falling upon her. Suddenly, Zelda then felt a hand, two, and three, upon her shoulders. The pain left instantly, and then it happened. A storm of colors started swirling around them; red, blue, green, red, blue, green, giving strength to the princess.

Then, nothing. There was not darkness or light, not a sound was heard, and not a movement was made. There was absolutely nothing. But then, there was something. The sound of a breath from the once fallen. All came back to reality, as the princess fell into a deep sleep, alongside her hero.

**So how did you like it? Hit the cute little Review button if you do not want a Torrterra falling from the sky every five minutes. ^^KTHNX!**


End file.
